


Private Show

by jaeyongficfest, tsukiuta_obsessed



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Choking, Food Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Praise Kink, Protected Sex, Public Sex, Romance, Slight fluff, Strangulation, Voyeurism, camboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27418378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeyongficfest/pseuds/jaeyongficfest, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukiuta_obsessed/pseuds/tsukiuta_obsessed
Summary: Taeyong was a rising camboy and his friends managed to persuade him in giving a little present for one of his loyal subscribers-- 'Jay'.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 5
Kudos: 198





	Private Show

**Author's Note:**

> I took this prompt as a challenge for myself to improve, I hope it's not awkward and is enjoyable ^^

  
  


“Good morning everyone!”

Taeyong crossed his legs as he cheerfully greeted his viewers through the screen. Tons of comments appeared as responds to his greeting and he giggled at how most of them were asking why he was on live early in the morning.

“Well… Why are  _ you _ awake?” Taeyong asked. He leaned closer to the camera and stared at it. “Did everyone turn on my notification?”

He giggled at the comments he received, and slowly pulled back again, now leaning nicely against the pink computer chair. 

“You want to know why I’m going live so early…?” Taeyong asked, his tone sensual as he spread his legs wide for his audience to see. He was wearing a plain white shirt with a pair of red pants. His outfit was a simple one but looked extremely good on him. After all, he was also blessed with beauty. Big doe eyes, thick eyebrows, strong nose, sharp jawline and cute pink lips. 

Majority of other people with the same job description as him usually choose to hide their identity, some wore masks, some simply only show their body from neck and lower. But for Lee Taeyong, he was confident and proud of himself. He gained humongous amount of subscribers from his first live alone. Everyone was enchanted by his beauty, and how he did his work well. No one had ever complained about any of his performances. It didn’t take him long to reach the top. 

He was favoured by many, not only because he was pretty and sexy, but also because he was friendly. Some people tend to feel guilty and quite uncomfortable when watching this type of live, but he always managed to make his viewers felt welcomed and enjoy it. 

He continued his live as usual and by the time he was done, he had received thousands of comments and tokens.

“Everyone is so generous~”

Taeyong looked at the comment section again and noticed a familiar username donating 10,000 tokens. 

“Wow~” he stared at the camera with his mouth wide open. “Someone just sent me 10,000 tokens~”

“Thank you Mr. Jay~” he winked before putting on his pants again. 

“Anddd this is the end to our live today! I’m so happy to see many people satisfied! Come watch me again tomorrow! Stay healthy and wear a mask when you’re going out~” he waved both of his hands, completely not caring the fact that they were still smeared by his cum earlier. He waited for some viewers to leave goodbye comments with a smile, a habit which his viewers found endearing, before he turned the broadcast off.

“Well, it’s all dirty now,” he pouted as he stared at his palms, his pants and the computer screen. “Oh my~” he giggled at the fact that some of his sperm got on the screen. 

“Anyway I got a lot of tokens today, I can buy a new one if I want!” Taeyong cheered. One thing he likes about his profession is that he got a lot of money from it. “Thank you Mr. Jay! I love you!” he made kissing noises as he twirled his chair excitedly. 

* * *

“How is your job going?” Ten, one of Taeyong’s friends asked. They were sitting at the corner of the café with the rest of Taeyong’s friends.

“Very well, I get to satisfy my sexual needs and also get money from it,” Taeyong grinned before taking a bit of his cake. God, he loved it when his viewers complimented him during his lives. They always say how pretty he is, or how sexy he is… His libido increased whenever he read the nice comments. 

“Cool, so are you going to treat us today?” Yuta asked.

“Didn’t you say you got a new job, you can pay for yourself,” Taeyong replied.

“God please send Taeyong to bankruptcy so he will reflect on himself,” Yuta prayed as he clasped his hands together.

“HEY!”

“By the way guys, do you want to know something else?” Doyoung suddenly interrupted the two’s fight.

“Oh, I like where this is going~” Ten quickly put down his fork and spoon. “Alright, spill.”

“Taeyong told me before that one of his subscribers are reallllyyy ‘charitable’,” Doyoung said with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

“Oh wow, how much did he pay?” Ten asked.

“Ten thousand tokens for one live,” Taeyong answered before Doyoung could say it.

“Holy shit!”

“Isn’t that the maximum amount?”

“Exactly! I feel like he would give more if there is no cap,” Doyoung said.

“Wow, Taeyong got himself a sugar daddy!” Ten exclaimed, completely ignoring the fact that they’re in a public restaurant. Taeyong urged him to calm down but the former merely stuck his tongue out in respond.

“What’s his name?” Yuta asked amidst the chaos.

“I don’t know, but his username is Jay.”

Doyoung, Ten and Yuta stared at Taeyong with a hand covering their gaping mouths. “A foreigner?!”

“No way, it’s just a username!” Taeyong waved his hand and immediately denied the claim. “I can put my name as Jay too if I want.”

“Okay, but isn’t that amazing? He seems to really like your shows, you need to make sure he is loyal to you!”

“How?”

“I don’t know, maybe a private show?” Ten suggested.

“Oooohhh, sounds good!”

“Alright Taeyong, go offer him now!” Yuta, who was sitting beside Taeyong shook his shoulders to urge him to do it fast.

“Do I have to?”

“Of course!” they all yelled synchronically. 

Taeyong sighed before he hesitantly fished out his phone from his pocket. He opened the app he often used for his live shows and searched for user Jay among his subscribers.

“What do I say?” he asked.

“Give me your phone,” Ten said with his hand extended. Taeyong passed his phone to the shortest man without a doubt and the latter immediately started typing.

“Damn, so fast he read it already!” Ten exclaimed.

Doyoung tilted his head to take a peek but Ten swiftly changed his position so no one could see. “Just trust me, I’ll show it to you once I’m done!”

“Geez, fine!” Doyoung then sat back properly on his seat.

“Taeyong’s fate is in Ten’s hands now,” Yuta said and winced in pain when Taeyong hit his arm.

A few minutes passed and soon Ten smiled smugly as he gave back the phone to Taeyong. “Here you go, you’re meeting him.”

“W-What?”

“I said, you’re meeting him.”

“Taeyong is going to meet the Jay guy?” Doyoung asked.

“Seems so…” Taeyong replied as he read the conversation between him (Ten) and Jay. As Ten said, a deal was made and he had to meet this loyal subscriber of his this weekend. 

“But still, what if he really is a foreigner?” Yuta asked. “I heard foreigners have big dicks,” he casually added before taking a sip from his drink.

“Hoax!” Doyoung retorted.

“Some I guess, but not all,” Ten said.

“Whoa, what’s with the confidence?” Taeyong asked with an eyebrow raised. “You fucked with a foreigner before?”

“Yuta and Ten are foreigners too but they aren’t big,” Doyoung said which earned him glares from the two mentioned men. However, Ten proudly nodded his head at the question.

“Spill,” Yuta grinned.

“I just met this guy one day at the café and we vibed well so we decided to fuck. He’s a gentleman too, he made breakfast the next day before we parted,” Ten said.

“So is he on the big side?” Taeyong asked.

“If he wasn’t I wouldn’t be talking fondly of him like this,” Ten smirked.

“That’s hot but as I said, it could be that Jay isn’t a foreigner though, it’s just a username after all,” Taeyong sighed.

“Why do you sound upset, you want to do it with foreigner too?” Yuta questioned.

“I’m jealous of Ten, he is always getting hot men!”

“C’mon, it could be Jay is hot too,” Doyoung reassured though his facial expression said otherwise.

“If he’s hot he would have a partner to satisfy his sexual needs, he wouldn’t be spending money on me!” Taeyong groaned.

“Well, true. But it’s okay if he’s not hot, as long as he’s good with sex,” Yuta winked and flashed a thumbs up at the July-born man.

“Good luck dear Taeyongie~” Ten grinned. 

“Anyway, don’t forget to tell us how it goes later,” Doyoung said and patted Taeyong’s shoulder.

“Okay…”

* * *

Taeyong stood nervously in front of the gate. His legs had been shaking the moment he was dropped in front of a huge mansion by the taxi driver. 

“Is this really the correct place…” 

He looked around the area, there were big mansions everywhere, this was obviously the housing area for the elites! It’s a place he would never imagine himself to live in!

“Damn how rich is he?”

He took in a few deep breaths to calm himself and rubbed his sweaty palms on his cardigan. He had a simple outfit, a white t-shirt paired with a pink cardigan and black jeans. It’s not like he was going for a date so there’s no reason to dress up nicely… Right? Anyway, after gaining composure, he slowly rang the bell.

It didn’t take long until the guard opened the gate and asked for his identification card. He was led to the main house after he was confirmed as ‘Lee Taeyong’.

“Mr. Jeong will be here soon, please make yourself comfortable inside,” the guard said as he opened the front door. 

Taeyong stared at the door, shocked by how huge it was.  _ ‘Even the door looks expensive!!’ _ he screamed in his mind.

He awkwardly thanked the guard and entered the house, only to be astonished after seeing the living room. “So spacious…” he mumbled as he slowly stepped towards the center. “I bet this vase alone cost more than one of my organs,” he said and lightly touched the glass vase, afraid to break it. 

Realising that Jay or ‘Mr.Jeong’ could appear any time, he decided to sit still on one of the sofa instead of wandering around. It would be embarrassing if he get caught touching any of the properties.

He started imagining how his loyal viewer looked like, could it be like those short, old men with their stomachs out similar to the perverts in hentai videos? Or maybe someone tall and thin with glasses like creepy geniuses in dramas… 

“Lee Taeyong?”

The baritone voice caught him by surprise, and he immediately stood up and turned around to greet Jay but nothing came out of his mouth the moment his eyes laid on the other man.

Tall, sharp eyes, fair skin, thick lips, and his body… Taeyong had to swallow his drool because for the love of God, this man is HOT AS FUCK!! His proportion was mind blowing, and the way his shirt stick to his torso… Taeyong wanted to be laid by him so badly. And he’s 100% sure this man has a big dick.

“Hello? Lee Taeyong?”

Taeyong snapped out of his wild imagination and panicked when he realized the hot man was already in front of him.

_ ‘Who the fuck is this? He can’t be Jay, right? Oh my God, is he Jay’s son? But why would he tell his son that I’m coming?? Or maybe he lied that I’m a friend?’ _

“Haha, you’re cuter in real life,” the man suddenly chuckled.

_ ‘Holy fuck, HE HAS DIMPLES!! Oh my God, he’s so cute I want to bite him or wait maybe it would be nicer if he could bite me instead--’ _

“Are you okay? You have been staring for a long time,” the man asked and the concern in his voice melt Taeyong’s heart.

“I-I’m fine… Uh… Jay…?” 

‘Jay’ couldn’t help but laughed at the way Taeyong responded to him. The smaller man sounded so cute and confused.

“You can call me Jaehyun,” he said.

“O-Oh… Nice to meet you, Jaehyun…” Taeyong said. His cheeks turned red just by mentioning the name.  _ ‘HE IS REALLY JAY!!!’ _

“Nice to meet you too, Taeyong. You’re as beautiful as I thought, or maybe more?” 

“Thank you…” Taeyong looked down shyly. It really felt different when you’re being complimented by a hot guy. If his friends were here they would probably make fun of him for playing shy and all, especially Doyoung, that man would ruin everything.

“I’m glad to have meet you today, but I’m a bit busy so if you don’t mind, could we go straight to business?” Jaehyun asked as he extended his hand.

“O-Oh yeah, sure!” Taeyong nodded and quickly held Jaehyun’s hand.

“Follow me then,” Jaehyun smiled and led Taeyong to his room.

* * *

“Nnn…”

Taeyong’s muffled moans filled the large bedroom as he increased the pace of stroking his length. His eyes locked with Jaehyun’s and the latter smiled, encouraging him to continue. Taeyong could feel his body burning under the strong gaze of Jaehyun’s.

The hem of his shirt was already wet from his saliva as he was biting onto it the whole time. Jaehyun personally asked for him to do that and now the wet noises echoed in the room as he continued to rub his cock with pre cum leaking over the head. Jaehyun was staring at him from across the bed and he noticed how there was a growing bulge on his crotch. He enjoyed the thought of Jaehyun getting aroused just by watching him.

He reached for his nipples with his another hand, rubbing and pulling it to gain more pleasure and after a few more strokes on his throbbing cock he achieved his release, dirtying the bed with his cum.

“Do… Do you like it?” he asked while making eye contact with Jaehyun.

“I’m sure you know the answer,” Jaehyun said as he stood up from his seat and slowly approached Taeyong on the bed. He slide his hand underneath Taeyong’s chin, caressing it softly before lifting it up.

“Can you?” 

Taeyong understood what Jaehyun meant. He nodded and Jaehyun immediately removed his hand to let the smaller man moved as he pleased.

Taeyong shifted to get on his knees and placed his hands on Jaehyun’s hips. He looked up for a moment, checking to see Jaehyun’s reaction. The latter flashed him a little smile, revealing the deep dimples that Taeyong found to be incredibly attractive.

Back to his business, Taeyong leaned forward, lapping the clothed bulge with his tongue, licking and sucking on it. He continued doing it until he felt a grip on his hair. He knew what it meant so he slightly pulled away with a string of saliva connected to his lips. He unbuttoned Jaehyun’s pants and dragged the zipper down. Now, Jaehyun’s cock was only enveloped in his briefs.

Taeyong didn’t waste any more time to palm the boner, caressing and rubbing it with his slender fingers to feel the hardness. His cheeks flushed at the thought of having it inside him. It’s been some time since he last got a good fuck.

He quickly pulled down the piece of underwear as well, revealing Jaehyun’s full length. He wrapped it in his hand, easily sliding his fingers against it. He knew Jaehyun was getting impatient from the grip on his hair but chose to play around a little bit. He put his thumb at the tip, softly brushing it and occasionally pressing against it.

He felt proud of himself the moment he heard groans coming from Jaehyun. His hand slide lower, playing with the balls instead before taking the length inside his mouth. Taeyong struggled a bit as Jaehyun’s was bigger than his previous partners but he was able to do it and he began bobbing his head.

Jaehyun let out moans as Taeyong continued to blow him. Taeyong’s mouth was warm and wet, especially with his tongue continuously lapping every part of his cock. Not to mention Taeyong’s fingers were on his balls, rubbing and gently squeezing it. 

Taeyong looked up at one point, and his clear doe eyes sent Jaehyun crazy.

“Fuck.”

He tightened his grip on Taeyong’s hair before pushing the latter’s head and forcing the smaller man to take him deep. Taeyong who was surprised by it slapped Jaehyun’s thigh in reflex but didn’t try to move away afterwards, instead he moved his hand to grip Jaehyun’s hip again for support. While sucking Jaehyun’s cock, he didn’t realise that Jaehyun had already removed his tie and unbuttoned his dress shirt.

Suddenly his sight turned black and he tried to pull away but Jaehuyn quickly held his head, preventing him from moving.

“Calm down.”

Taeyong instantly relaxed after hearing Jaehyun’s calming voice, and continued what he was doing: sucking Jaehyun’s cock. He didn’t know why but he fully trust the man to do what he wanted. He got a few pats on his head and it motivated him further. For him, it was a sign that Jaehyun thought he did well. It was a compliment.

This time, he willingly took Jaehyun’s cock deep in his mouth, and bobbed his head not caring that it limited his breathing even further and might choke him. In fact, he enjoyed it. His cock that went limp earlier was erected again and his stomach felt tingly. He wanted Jaehyun’s cock inside him.

One of his hands went to his back, reaching for his butt. He inserted his fingers inside himself and fingered himself as he suck on Jaehyun’s cock.

Jaehyun chuckled as he noticed what Taeyong was doing. The sight of blindfolded Taeyong sucking his cock and fingering himself was a huge turn on. Taeyong was the prettiest person he ever set his eyes on. In fact, he was so nervous when ‘Taeyong’ messaged him about meeting each other that he was advised to leave office early by his secretary because he kept messing up his works.

Taeyong was good at what he’s doing, and it only took him some more moments before Jaehyun came in his mouth. Taeyong coughed a bit after pulling away but he willingly swallowed the thick liquid, and smiled.

“Did you like it, Jaehyun?”

“What do you think, Taeyong? That was the fastest time I ever achieved my release.”

Jaehyun was about to touch Taeyong’s face again when his phone started ringing. He cursed under his breath—which made Taeyong giggle- before he picked up the call.

“Sir, about the meeting--”

“Cancel everything,” Taeyong heard Jaehyun spoke to the person on the other side.

“I said, cancel everything. I have something more important to do.” With that said, Jaehyun threw his phone away and focused on the beautiful man lying on his bed.

“You’re really beautiful,” he said as he let his fingers touched Taeyong’s cheek and softly caressing it. 

“J… Jaehyun?”

“Hmm?”

“Are you not going to do something else?”

Upon hearing that, the corner of Jaehyun’s lips lifted, forming a smirk on his handsome face.

“You’re really the Lee Taeyong, the newcomer who wasn’t afraid to show his face and fuck himself with vegetables on camera.”

Taeyong’s cheeks burnt at that comment. God, he remembered doing that when he was still new to the industry. He didn’t know Jaehyun watched his old videos!

“D-Did you really watch everything…?”

“I have always been watching you, Taeyong. From day 1 when you were still quite awkward with camera,” Jaehyun whispered as his fingers slowly travelled lower, touching the smaller man’s jaw, and lingering on his neck. “Out of everyone else, you’re the most enchanting.”

“Really…?” Taeyong swallowed his saliva, suddenly getting nervous. Jaehyun couldn’t help but chuckle at that. He could feel how Taeyong’s Adam’s apple moved.

“Yes. I never thought I would be able to touch you in reality like this,” Jaehyun said and by now he already got his hand on Taeyong’s bare chest.

“T-Then… Touch me more,” Taeyong couldn’t help the shudder that went down his spine as he felt Jaehyun’s finger circling around his hardened nipples. And the latter’s aura was so dominating he could feel it even with the blindfold.

“That’s what you’re here for,” Jaehyun said before capturing Taeyong’s lips into a kiss. Their teeth clashed and tongues intertwined with each other while Jaehyun got rid of Taeyong’s last clothing so now the smaller man was fully naked.

Jaehyun removed himself from Taeyong once the latter scratched his back, signaling that he couldn’t breathe anymore. He chuckled after seeing the sight; Taeyong gasping for oxygen with his cheeks flushed red and lips swollen. He also stripped down so that they’re both naked on the bed. 

“I assume you’re ready for the main dish?” Jaehyun asked before thrusting his fingers inside Taeyong’s hole without warning. The act caught Taeyong by surprise but soon he became a moaning mess. Jaehyun’s limbs were longer and thicker than his, reaching deeper than he did earlier thus wrecking him. 

“Hmm, pretty nice but need some more,” he heard Jaehyun mumbled and suddenly the thrusts increased, going deeper and hitting him harder with pleasure; and before he realized it, he had already reached his climax just by the fingering act alone.

Taeyong’s body trembled as Jaehyun slowly pulled out his fingers, making him feel empty. He swallowed his embarrassment as Jaehyun’s low chuckle hit his ears. God, he had never cum so quickly in his life. He’s also an experienced man, he had sex plenty of times before and yet this was the first time his partner could drive him this crazy.

“You’re so cute,” Jaehyun couldn’t help but compliment Taeyong again.

Red dust covered Taeyong’s cheeks again, and he was grateful for the blindfold or else he would be more embarrassed. Jaehyun’s compliments made him feel tingly. He bit his lips as he heard a familiar noise and braced himself: Jaehyun was putting on a condom. He willingly spread his legs, giving more access for Jaehyun to have towards his body. 

“Just tell me to stop if you change your mind,” he heard Jaehyun said and so he nodded. There’s no way he would want Jaehyun to stop anyway, he was already drooling the moment his eyes set on Jaehyun. If he didn’t have any shame he would have begged that rich subscriber of his to fuck him right there in the living room.

Jaehyun poured lube on his palm before smearing it on his cock, making sure there’s enough to reduce the pain Taeyong might experience. He then pressed the tip of his cock against Taeyong’s hole before slowly pushing it in, earning grunts from the man below him. He could feel Taeyong’s strong grip on his shoulders tightening as he finally inserted himself fully.

“Can I move?”

“Do you want to stay like this forever?”

Jaehyun laughed at the response he received from Taeyong. “I was just trying to be kind,” he said.

“You don’t have to, I don’t like kind guys.” That was a fucking lie, his knees would literally go weak when he saw any hot gentlemen, which is one of the reasons he was jealous of Ten who got to fuck a kind gentleman.

“Oh really?”

“Ye-AH!” 

Taeyong’s cries filled the spacious bedroom as Jaehyun fucked him hard and he couldn’t ignore the fingers that were now playing with his hard nipples. Pleasure struck him in all ways possible in a way he never experienced that he started thrashing around.

“Now, now, what’s wrong Taeyong?” he heard Jaehyun asked but he was unable to answer. How could he, when the man on top of him continued to drive mercilessly into him?

Taeyong’s cries were incomprehensible and the blindfold which covered his eyes was already wet from his tears. Jaehyun finally decided to untie it, so he slowed down to release the piece of clothing from Taeyong’s face.

Taeyong blinked heavily as light entered his eyes, and the first thing that entered his sight was Jaehyun’s face on top of him. A little smile decorated on his face unconsciously, resulting to pink dust appearing on Jaehyun’s cheeks; which went unnoticed as Taeyong’s sight was still quite blurry.

“Really pretty…” 

Jaehyun increased his pace again but Taeyong was too overwhelmed by now that he could only whimper. Pre cum started leaking from his hard cock and it didn’t take long until he ejaculated again. He sobbed as humiliation crawled into his skin again but was quickly thrown away when Jaehyun kissed him.

His body shook as Jaehyun quickened his thrusts and the grip Jaehyun had on his hips strengthened. He knew Jaehyun was reaching his climax too as the latter started moving recklessly. He pulled Jaehyun’s hair, forcing the older man to stop the kiss so he could attach his lips to Jaehyun’s neck.

He licked a patch of skin on Jaehyun’s neck before sucking and biting on it, leaving marks on the young businessman. He enjoyed the grunts he heard and began licking more, even sucking on Jaehyun’s Adam’s apple.

“… Fuck.”

Jaehyun cursed before he pushed Taeyong so the latter lied flat on the mattress, and wrapped his fingers around Taeyong’s neck.

“You don’t like good guys, right?”

Taeyong nodded frantically as he couldn’t answer. He could feel his cock hardening again due to the unfamiliar act. It was a first time for him—to be strangled like this; and he enjoyed it. He loved how Jaehyun has power over him. For fuck’s sake, he loved getting dominated like this. And did he mention how Jaehyun’s eyes looked at him full with burning desire? He loved seeing how much Jaehyun wanted him.

A few more thrusts, and Jaehyun finally got his release. Taeyong’s vision turned white as Jaehyun pressed his neck harder, the sensation sending sparks all over his body and in result he came again for the umpteenth time.

He gasped for breath once Jaehyun finally released him and pulled out. He thought it was done as he watched Jaehyun throwing away the used condom to the nearby bin but he was wrong. Jaehyun turned to stare at him, his pale skin still flushed due to their previous intercourse. He blinked as the latter approached him again.

Taeyong let out a yelp when Jaehyun grabbed him by the waist and lifted him up. “J-Jaehyun?”

“We’re not done yet,” he heard Jaehyun said before he was pressed against the large window in the room. He watched Jaehyun slightly pulling the curtains in silence to make space for them and now his body was hit by the sunlight.

“You’re even more beautiful like this, when everyone could see you,” Jaehyun pressed his lips against Taeyong’s neck and left a few kisses while Taeyong was shocked by the revelation. 

He turned his head to the other side, and saw how the guards were staring at them from below. For a moment he felt embarrassed being seen like that.

“Jaehyun-”

“Don’t you like being watched?” Jaehyun cut him off. There was a little smile on his face as he said so. “Look at their face, Taeyong. They love the view, they like the sight of your body…”

Like a magic spell, Jaehyun’s words warded off the embarrassment Taeyong felt earlier. Now he found himself trembling in the taller man’s arms as the excitement ran through his veins again. That’s right, he loved being watched, especially when the watchers enjoy it—how they love seeing his pretty body.

“Do you mind giving them a free show?” Jaehyun asked.

“I came here for you, I will do what you want, you don’t have to ask,” Taeyong replied. Jaehyun smiled in satisfaction and pecked his cheek. 

“Good boy.” 

Jaehyun flipped him over, and now Taeyong was facing the outside. He hurriedly put on a condom and poured some lube again.

Taeyong found himself biting on the curtain as Jaehyun continued ramming him from behind. The embarrassment and humiliation from being watched by the guards sent a different wave of pleasure to his system. At times like this, he was reminded of how he became a camboy in the first place. The feeling of being watched, being adored and worshipped are his favourites. He wondered if those men would watch his future lives and become his fans as well?

“You’re tightening down there. You really like it, hmm? You like being watched?”

Taeyong nodded frantically as Jaehyun mercilessly increased his pacing. Tears accumulated at the corner of his eyes due to the overwhelming pleasure. Jaehyun’s an experienced man, he knew how to make Taeyong feel good, which spots to touch him and of course, the size of his dick made it even better.

He looked down as Jaehyun went for his nape, leaving bite marks there. He made eye contact with the staffs and he enjoyed the attention he was receiving. The men were staring at him, watching him getting wrecked by Jaehyun from behind.

“Ah!”

A little cry escaped Taeyong’s lips when he felt a smack on his ass.

“Hey, pay attention to me.”

“Y-Yes…”

He shut his eyes and let Jaehyun continued thrusting inside him, sending waves of pleasure to both men’s body. He let out a gasp as Jaehyun squeezed him, making his hard nips pressed against the cold glass. Not to mention his cock kept hitting it every time his body bounced from each of Jaehyun’s thrusts. 

After a while, Jaehyun’s cock slide out for the last time before slamming it in one quick motion and both of them achieved their release at the same time. Taeyong’s cock splurted his cum over the window, dirtying it at once.

Now, Taeyong really thought it was over when Jaehyun brought him to the bed again and left him for a while to catch a break. He could only watch in confusion when the dimpled man returned with a green vegetable in his hand.

“Taeyong.”

“Yes?”

Jaehyun grabbed his hand.

“Recreate one of your earliest lives,” Jaehyun said and placed the cucumber in Taeyong’s hand.

“A… Are you serious?” Taeyong managed to ask between his breaths. He was already at his limit to be honest, tired from coming for so many times already. And he bet his asshole would be so loose already by now from how hard Jaehyun fucked him.

“Yes, Taeyong. You will do it for me, right?” The smile that made Taeyong’s knees went weak appeared again and he had no choice but to agree. 

Taeyong slowly lay back on the bed again, and spread his legs wide for Jaehyun to see. There were finger marks on his hips; which, in Jaehyun’s opinion, made Taeyong appeared even more beautiful. He loved to see how the smaller man was tainted by him.

“Put it in at once,” he instructed and Taeyong’s eyes shot opened in panic. 

“B-But…”

“I know you can do it, Taeyong.”

Taeyong bit his lips as he shakily nodded his head. He’s quite scared, it’s been a long time since he last did this and he was exhausted—but he really didn’t want to disappoint Jaehyun. Call him crazy, but he found himself attracted to the handsome rich man. Plus he was the one who lied saying he hate kind guys. Jaehyun probably thought he was doing Taeyong a favour.

He took in a deep breath and slowly positioned the vegetable at his anal hole. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he slowly tried pushing it in.

“Ugh…”

“Taeyong?” the concerned tone in Jaehyun’s voice made him weak.

In the end, Taeyong lost. He dropped the cucumber and immediately sat up. “I-I’m sorry, I can’t.” He pressed his knees to his chest and looked down. “It’s too much right now…”

He heard some rustling noises and thought Jaehyun was going to leave him there but the next thing he knew, he was wrapped in a soft blanket.

“I understand. You’re tired, right? You can take a rest here.”

“T-Thank you…”

“I’m glad you told me. I don’t want to make you do anything you don’t want. You can take a shower after you have enough rest, I will prepare a towel and clothes for you.”

Taeyong felt warmth crawling in his body as he felt a hand on his head, patting him gently. And it made him sad—thinking he would probably never meet Jaehyun again after this. He would never experience this feeling again.

He flopped to the bed once Jaehyun left the room and curled inside the blanket. He felt gross to be honest to sleep before showering but he was too tired. Plus the bed was too comfortable! The pillows there were much softer than the ones he had at home, and Taeyong could only guess that the prices were much more expensive too. After a few moments of tossing on the bed, he finally fell asleep underneath the warmth of the blanket.

* * *

When Taeyong woke up, a new set of clothes were hanging in front of the large wardrobe and a towel with a set of other toiletries were prepared on the bedside table. On top of it was a note.

He groggily reached for it to read what was written.

_ Did you have a good rest? I’m sorry I had to left early and couldn’t see you off, I received another emergency. I got my assistant to buy some clothes for you and prepare the necessities you need for a shower. Thank you so much for coming and good luck for your upcoming shows. I’m looking forward to them and will be watching as usual. _

Taeyong’s lips curled into a smile. Even if he couldn’t see Jaehyun anymore, at least he knew Jaehyun would still be watching him. That alone put him in a good mood. 

“Wait, what about my clothes I wore when I came here?” he looked around, and saw his clothes in the laundry basket.

“…” 

Taeyong grinned. Maybe he could pretend to forget about it and come again later to ask for it. If he was lucky, he could get to meet Jaehyun again. 

* * *

“So, how did it go?” Ten asked as he munched on his snacks. 

“Right, I almost forgot. How did it go with Jay?” 

The friends were at Taeyong’s apartment now, having a sleepover party. There were snacks and drinks everywhere which made Taeyong’s eye twitched but it’s not like his three demon friends would give a fuck even if he scolded them.

“First of all, he is hot. Like, real hot. You know how people describe sugar daddies in those Wattpad novels? Yes, that’s how he looks like.”

“Damn, so is he a foreigner or not? Does he have a big dick?” Yuta asked.

“He is korean. And yes, he has a big dick.”

“What is his name?” Doyoung asked.

“Jeong Jaehyun.”

Yuta spit his drink the moment he heard the familiar name and the rest sent him a weird look.

“You okay? Are you dying? Should I call an ambulance?”

“That’s dirty, you better clean it up!” Taeyong scrunched his face in disgust as he passed a box of tissue to the Japanese man.

“His name… His name is what?” Yuta asked for confirmation as he wiped his spit on the floor under Taeyong’s glare. He wondered why Taeyong was going bat shit over some saliva when he already had something dirtier on the floor.

“Jeong Jaehyun,” Taeyong repeated.

“You know him?”

“Uh… Is he fair-skinned and has dimples?”

Taeyong’s eyes widened at the questioned. Ten and Doyoung stared at them. 

“Is Yuta right? Oh my god, what drama is this?” the two immediately leaned back against the couch and ate their popcorn.

“How did you know?” Taeyong asked.

“I think… That’s my boss.”

“WHAT?!”

Yuta quickly took out his business card from his wallet. “Remember when I said I got a new job? I became a manager at this company,” He pointed at the words written on it. “The CEO’s name is Jeong Jaehyun, I have seen him once.”

“Wait, let me search his name,” Ten quickly key in Jaehyun’s name on the search bar in his phone. “… Taeyong is right. He is hot.”

“Let me see!” Doyoung snatched Ten’s phone from the owner and gasped after looking at the screen. “A fucking jackpot. And you said he has a big dick as well? Perfect.”

“Let me guess, he isn’t vanilla either.”

“You bet,” Taeyong smirked. 

“Aww he’s a naughty boy~”

“Anyway, stop talking about him. Thinking about him makes me horny. Let’s just watch a movie,” Taeyong said as he grabbed the remote control that was lying nearby.

“Very honest, aren’t you?”

“Of course.”

* * *

Yuta was doing his work when he suddenly heard a knock on the door. “Come in,” he said. The door opened, revealing one of his co-workers.

“Mr. Jeong wants to meet you,” the staff said.

“Oh… Okay. Thank you.”

The staff bowed slightly before leaving and closing the door.

“Shit, did I do something wrong,” he mumbled in panic but either way he quickly fix his collar and went out to the CEO office.

However, what happened next was not what he expected.

“Give me Lee Taeyong’s number.”

Yuta stared at the owner of the company. The man who was respected by many for his formidable success at such a young age was now asking for his friend’s number.

“What are you staring at? I know you’re his friend. Please give me his number,” Jaehyun repeated his demand. 

Yuta bit his lips to stop himself from grinning.  _ ‘Damn Taeyong, you really got him.’ _

“I’m sorry sir, but that’s confidential. I can’t reveal his number without his permission.”

“I will give you a promotion.”

“Nice. I’ll email you his number. Gotta keep it formal, sir, hehe.”

Jaehyun rolled his eyes at that. “Whatever, as long as I get his number. Tell me his likes and dislikes too.”

“But sir, we only agreed for his number.”

“I will give you a bonus.”

“Deal, sir.” 

_ ‘Thank you Taeyong!!!’ _

* * *

“Hmm? There is an update?” Taeyong mumbled as opened the website he used to make extra cash. “Wow, they increased the maximum cap of giving tokens to 50,000,” he said as he read the notice.

“Who the hell is crazy enough to give that much?” he laughed.

“Oh well, time for my show!”

He started his stream as usual, warmly greeting his viewers and making them feel more comfortable. However, a notification that appeared on the screen shocked him.

**Jay sent you 50,000 tokens.**

He stared in surprise, and some of his ‘fans’ started commenting ‘what’s wrong?’ He quickly shook his head once he regained his composure, and reassured them that he’s fine.

“Well then, let’s get to the main show~”

At the same time, a message notification popped up on his phone.

_ ‘Hi, this is Jaehyun. I received your number from your friend, Yuta. Could we meet again? Please don’t take this wrongly, I would like to return your clothes.’ _

These two somehow think alike.

  
  


**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> Would love to know what you guys think of it, feel free to leave some comments and advices for me to improve!


End file.
